


Enough Hugs To Go Around

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hugs, M/M, Other, Sightseeing, Trees, Vacation, tree-hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Back visiting the giant redwoods for the first time in thousands of years, Aziraphale is swept up by the desire to do some tree-hugging. Crowley is amused by this (and gets a hug of his own).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Enough Hugs To Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of tree-hugging (since they are, after all, hugs) and decided the giant redwoods on the west coast of the US seemed like a good place for it. So here are the ineffables on vacation among the redwoods.

“Oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale said, gazing out the window of the tour bus. “Look how big they are!”

“We came to see them because they’re big,” Crowley pointed out, but he too was looking at the trees.

“Do you remember when they were young, though?” Aziraphale asked as the bus pulled to a stop. “I don’t think there was a tree this large on the entire planet back then.”

“Probably not,” Crowley agreed. “They hadn’t had so much time to grow.”

They shuffled off the bus with the crowd of humans who were also on the tour — Crowley was sorely tempted to somehow make it so he and Aziraphale got off first, but decided against it — and out into the fresh air under the trees. Aziraphale instantly wandered dreamily into the trees, stepping absentmindedly over a barrier and circling around the back of one of the huge trunks. Crowley glanced back at the human in charge of the tour, who was saying something or other about the age and importance of the trees, and sent a small miracle out to make sure no one noticed two man-shaped beings so clearly going off the path. Then he hopped the barrier and followed.

Aziraphale had gone deeper into the forest already, and Crowley trailed him, looking up at the trees. They were incredibly large, towering pillars of wood, and Crowley found himself yet again amazed by the tenacity of the life on Earth. 

He brought his eyes back down to see Aziraphale leaning up against one of the trees, arms outstretched, cheek lying against the bark. Crowley blinked.

“Aziraphale, are you _hugging_ that tree?”

Aziraphale opened his eyes. “I suppose so, yes.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, but he didn’t try to keep the fond smile off his face. “I know they’re impressive, but is that really worth it?”

“Bit scratchy, maybe,” Aziraphale said, but didn’t let go.

“I doubt the tree is properly appreciating that hug.”

“Be that as it may, it deserves to be properly appreciated for all its growth.” Aziraphale smiled with a hint of smugness. “Crowley, are you jealous of this tree?”

“No,” Crowley said, because he wasn’t. “Just don’t want you wasting your hugs on a tree that won’t appreciate them.”

Maybe a _tiny_ bit jealous.

“I have plenty of hugs to go around,” Aziraphale said. He let go of the tree and moved over to wrap his arms around Crowley. They went much farther than they had on the enormous tree, and Crowley leaned his shoulder comfortably into Aziraphale’s chest, slipping an arm around the angel’s waist. 

“Good,” he said. 

“I may hug more of the trees, if I so choose,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley _hmm_ ed noncommittally. 

“But I could hug you after, each time, if you want.”

It was a joke, Crowley knew. But at the same time, it was a serious offer. And he wasn’t about to turn down hugs from his favorite being in the world.

“I can agree to those terms,” he said, and turned to peck a kiss to Aziraphale’s nose.


End file.
